Lee
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Existían muchas formas de aprender, sólo uno tenía que encontrar la indicada.
1. Lee

**_Harry Potter_**_ es una creación de **J. K. Rowling.**  
_  
_Este es un fic de fan para fans._

_Dedicatoria:_ Eli…, ¿te he dicho que soy paciente? ¿Sabes? De verdad pensé que lo había subido hace… ¿meses? Caray, sólo porque me lo topé y quería editar unos errores y mira.

* * *

**Lee  
****–.–.–**

—Lunático…

El nombrado rodó los ojos por enésima vez, y se giró, en un inútil intento de ignorarlo nuevamente por, enésima vez.

Llevaban días así. ¡Días! Y por Merlín que todo mundo sabía que él poseía una paciencia grande y casi tan basta como la de Dumbledore, ¡pero aquello era ridículo! ¡RI-DÍ-CU-LO!

—¡Lunáticoooooo….!

Gruñó apretando las hojas del libro y al momento se lamentó mientras, con ojos casi llorosos alisaba la parte maltratada que estaba apunto de romperse.

—¡Demonios Sirius! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No piensas dejarme tranquilo?

—No.

Lupin achicó los ojos lanzando una mirada maléfica que a cualquiera pudiera haber asustado, pero no al Black que tenía enfrente. Mala y desdichadamente, no a él.

—Léelo.

—No me dejarás, ¿verdad?

Sirius Black, en toda respuesta, le tendió el libro.

Pero fuera de que Lupin era paciente y bla bla bla y todas esas cosas decentes y buenas que cualquier chico aplicado poseía, también llevaba algo que guardaba en su lado oscuro, ese que malamente, pegaba con el pulgoso insistente: terquedad.

—No quiero.

Sin más, Remus se levantó, cerró su libro, y dignamente siguió de largo.

—Pero… ¡Lunático, te gustará! ¡Lo sé!

Pero el otro negó y dio el mismo alegato que días pasados ya convertidos en semanas—. ¡No lo sabes!

Y es que, Lunático estaba rehúso a gastar parte de su vida en una historieta cómica que, desde su punto de vista, era inútil y por lo general metía ideas raras en su cabeza. Una prueba ineludible y viviente, era ese tan insistente que le seguía como lapa succionadora de paciencia. Así que no, definitivamente no iba a leer eso, no importaba cuan encantado y fascinado se encontrara el Black con su nuevo juguete muggle.

No. No lo haría. Pero quizás sí se aprendería algún maleficio o posición para hacer mudas a las personas.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Eli…, leeeeeeee. Sé que te gustará.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Leyendo

**_Harry Potter_**_ es una creación de **J. K. Rowling.**  
_  
_Este es un fic de fan para fans._

_Dedicatoria:_ Por la intención de que el buen manga se expanda.

* * *

**Leyendo  
****–.–.–**

Remus se movió y giró para evitar la mirada de Sirius. Éste se encontraba rondándole como perro hambriento en caza de su hueso, y aquello lo estaba estresando.

—Demonios Canuto… —Volvió a moverse evitando aquella mirada y, con la paciencia cansada cerró el bendito comic que le había estado mostrando lo grandiosa que era la vida—. ¡¿Puedes mantenerte quieto?! No importa cuanto mires, ¡no leeré más rápido!

Remus Lupin, conózcase como Lunático. Actualmente cursaba sexto año. Amigo innegable de los más populares en el colegio y, además, in calculado merodeador. Buen alumno, prefecto, excelentes calificaciones, mente brillante de Artes Oscuras, talento innato para tratar con gente como sus mejores amigos, y con una destreza inimaginable para ignorar al Black más pesado que conociera.

Pues sí, ese justo y devoto chico, se encontraba ahora entrando en la realidad de que, si creía que conocía a Sirius Black, estaba pero que completamente equivocado; y al mismo tiempo, si pensaba que se conocía a él y que antes podía jurar jamás entrar en artes negras, ahora… era un tema que le estaba comenzando a interesar.

—¡Espera Canuto, has quedado en la mejor parte!

—¡No hay mejor parte, apenas es la mitad de tu —mostró la revista enrollada y la meneó en el aire—… primer tomo! Y señaló sobre su buró otras seis revistas más—. ¿Me dirás que aquellas no son mejor?

Sirus se rascó la barbilla y meditó. —Bueno Canuto, cada una tiene su lado interesante, ¡pero ahí te has quedado en lo mejor! Si tan siquiera intentaras continuar…

El nombrado rodó los ojos y negó cansino, llevándose unos dedos a la frente para tallarse por encima de los párpados.

—Bien, bien… mira —cayó en cuenta que Sirius le miraba demasiado profundo, que desvió la mirada y con un ademán, le indicó que se moviera—, leeré, pero deberás mantenerte quieto —Antes que el otro lo prometiera, agregó—. Me refiero a que no me presiones, no te me acerques, no me veas, y lo más importante… ¡márchate de aquí!

Y es que no podía leer con esa mirada tan intensa sobre su persona. No podía evitarlo, Black lo ponía nervioso y eso hacía que cada línea de la historieta estuviera escrita en lenguaje marciano.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber que no haces trampa?

—Puedes hacerme un examen si quieres —Y Lupin repentinamente se calló y se lamentó cuando vio aquellos ojos grises brillar—. Es-Espera…, no es lo que quise decir. Es…

—¡Ya lo dijiste!

Y sacando de su pantalón la varita, para después echarse panza al techo sobre la cama donde el otro, se suponía leía, comenzó a parafrasear en sus divagaciones.

—¡Venga Lunático, que mientras tú lees, yo ideo!

—¿No te parece ridículo escribir un examen cuando tienes deberes?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada horrorizado y, dejando salir un halo de humo de la punta de su varita, dejó mostrar una figurilla deforme. —¿Quién dijo que escribiría? Esas cosas son para ñoños Lunático, no seas tan antiguado.

—Querrás decir anticuado.

—Antiguado Lunático, de antiguo. Ahora déjame pensar, mejor lee —y le palmeó al lado de él, para que ya mejor se acostara.

—¿No era parte del trato que te mar-…

Pero Sirius ya no escuchaba, a lo que Lupin sólo rodó los ojos con más exasperación, y en resignación se volvió a acomodar, claro que, poniendo unas almohadas entre ambos.

Sirius Black era un insoportable cuando quería algo realmente, eso lo estaba aprendiendo por las malas.

Volvió a abrir el comic y buscó la parte en donde se había quedado.

—Caray Lunático —sintió un codazo llamándolo y una risa—, debiste ver eso, esa nube se parecía a Dumbledore en cruza con mi prima más fea.

Intentando ignorarlo, continuó su lectura que de por sí, ya era bastante complicada, cuando volvió a escucharlo reír.

—Can-… —Pero éste estaba bastante centrado en… algo, tan concentrado que Lupin no pudo evitar sentir gracia y, negando, mejor volvió a su lectura.

Le parecían increíbles dos cosas:

Primera: que Sirius pudiera tomar cosas tan seriamente como algo tan insignificativo. Aunque bien, aquello ya no debería sorprenderle. Más bien, debería sorprenderse de aún sentir sorpresa sobre tales incoherencias como esperar algo normal de ese Black. A lo que se decía entonces en:

Primera.- Sorprenderse aún por algo irracional de Sirius.

Segunda y más importante: que él pudiera estar perdiendo el tiempo leyendo un comic, que desde un principio mostraba total irrealidad y falta de utilidad para la vida.

Señoras y señores…

Dio vuelta a la hoja y siguió leyendo.

…, aquel día él había doblado las manos y perdido. Ahora temía lo que el mismo James había comentado:

_—Caramba Lunático, cediendo ahora ya no podrás pararlo._

Y se temía eso. Así que tenía que inventarse algo para evitarlo. Más ahora…, que se tomaba incluso el privilegio de acomodar la cabeza sobre su espalda como si él fuera sillón, sin siquiera preguntarlo.

Dio vuelta a la hoja y negó. Leería rápido. Muy muy rápido. Así lograría que el can pulgoso se marchara y él podría regresar a la serenidad de siempre.

Gruñó al ver un nombre que no reconocía, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, regresó la página. Con las risas casi gritándole al oído, no había caído en cuenta siquiera de la conversación que acababa de iniciar entre el superhéroe y el supervillano.

–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** *Chifla* admite que soy creativa.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Leído y Aprendido

**_Harry Potter_**_ es una creación de **J. K. Rowling.**  
_  
_Este es un fic de fan para fans._

_Dedicatoria:_ Con ésta, me debes muchos~~

* * *

**Leído y Aprendido  
****–.–.–**

Estaba tirado panza contra la cama, la sábana a medio tapar se alzaba paulatinamente ante su respiración mientras esperaba secarse del sudor que aún perlaba la morena piel.

Lupin se movió, dolorido aún, y quedó de espaldas contra el otro cuerpo. Sin embargo él, quizás guiado aún por la parte inconciente y puritana de su cuerpo, se tapaba hasta el cuello.

–.–

—¿Te ha gustado entonces?

Rojo como tomate en toda la cara y sin poderlo evitar, Lupin casi expulsó humo cuando Sirius le miró de aquella manera.

—Claro que te ha…

—¡Guarda silencio Canuto! No sé cómo se te ocurre pasarme algo tan… tan…

—¿Pornográfico?

Lupin le clavó la mirada, enojado y aún, algo conmocionado.

—Mira Lunático, tan fácil, si no te hubiera gustado, no hubieras continuado… —y Sirus le quitó la historieta que hubiera leído. Se trataba del último tomo.

En respuesta el otro apretó los labios, y ofendido, se levantó.

—Es la última vez que acepto hacerte caso y que…

El otro cuerpo le llegó por atrás y empujándole, le pegó contra la pared. —Vamos Lunático, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Cornamenta? —Lupin intentó sacárselo de encima, pero Sirius sólo rió por lo bajo, sin despegarse—. Ahora que entiendes los pasos básicos, podemos continuar.

Sirius entendía una cosa de su compañero y es que, era muy bueno con la teoría. Para ponerlo en práctica siempre se le veía leyendo libros e instrucciones. Así que, si ése era el primer paso de todo…, entonces necesitaba de alguna manera explicárselo. Claro que era obvio que siendo tan directo, lo mandaría volar. El otro se la pasaba viviendo en luna llena, o así se lo había explicado a James el otro día.

—_Todo el tiempo está así, tan tenso y a la defensiva_ —se había quejado Sirius mientras arrebata el cigarrillo de la boca de James y le daba una honda calada—. _Seguro que anda en celo_ —y después había comenzado a reír.

Con la genial idea de que quizás el otro necesitaba una ayudada, James más borracho que otra cosa, le había sugerido una tentativa solución.

Ahora Sirius deslizó la mano creando estática sobre la franela de pijama, y se detuvo en el cintillo del pantalón.

Y vaya solución.

—Lunático… ¿verdad que puedo continuar?

Con la punta de los dedos rozó haciéndose camino entre la tela y sintió la tibieza resguardada al calor. Impidiéndole continuar seguía el elástico a la cintura, quizás menos tenso que el cuerpo abajo, pero haría cambiar eso.

—Ca-Canuto, no estoy para tus perver-… —Lupin tragó, duro, cuando sintió abrir uno de sus botones, y con manos temblorosas intentó hacerse atrás sin lograrlo—. ¡Deja!

—¿Dejo... que se deslice? —y éste hizo el ademán de jalar, pero Lupin movió la cadera disconforme—. ¿O mejor debería de dejar de hacerte caso? —Entonces se pegó más a él chocándolo contra la pared, y le mordió el oído—. Vamos Lunático, siempre estás tan tenso, déjame ayudarte.

—No necesito que me ayudes ni —Remus se movió y fastidiado volvió a hacer el intento en quitárselo—… ¡nada! —Pero para cuando se diera cuenta al girarse, tenía a Sirius frente a su cara. Muy muy cerca de él y sonreía con desfachatez.

—¿No?

Los piernas del castaño temblaron.

–.–

Resintiendo la ausencia del otro, Sirius gruñó, se giró y sin pensárselo dos veces pasando un brazo por el torso ajeno, le acercó bruscamente hasta tenerlo con él.

—Mañana te pasaré otra también muy buena —y rió por lo bajo a lo que Lupin rodó los ojos, aunque ya no se sentía tan malhumorado como siempre.

—Mejor haré caso a James —murmuró entre dientes, más cansado que nada.

Una carcajada profunda salió de la garganta del Black. Él también estaba muy de acuerdo en hacerle caso.

–.–

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sigo prefiriendo a James.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
